


Cheerleaders Suck

by panicatmydisco



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically popular Nat who likes Wanda but doesn't know what to do, Cheerleaders, Cute, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Highschool AU, Lesbians, M/M, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatmydisco/pseuds/panicatmydisco
Summary: Wanda Maximoff is pretty much a wallflower until her new look is gaining attention from not just the guys, but the cheerleaders too.





	

Wanda Maximoff didn't want to go back to school this year. She knew that school only meant being in the shadows. She was occasionally bullied but in general she felt mostly invisible. She was a nobody, while her brother Pietro was a cross country and track star. 

She was a part of film, art, and photography classes. So she was slightly respected since every year she won some awards. Though like most high schools art wasn't that cool. Sports were the main thing at her school and she was glad Pietro was in them. Pietro always made sure she wasn't being bullied but he couldn't prevent it all the time. 

This year Wanda would be going back to school with a new look. Her hair had grown longer and she had started wearing make up. She wore smudged eyeliner to compliment her round eyes and wine lipstick. She had always liked the color red so she brought a red jacket. She looked more mysterious this year and in her opinion it was an improvement. Pietro had commented that her new boots made his friends stare. 

"C'mon Wanda," Pietro yelled. "I don't want to be late." 

They both had accents since they had only recently moved to the US. Luckily most people though they were cool and not weird. Wanda always felt embarrassed by her drawn out words. 

"One sec," Wanda quickly pulled on her shoes. 

It was still warm out so she had on a black short dress with knee high socks and combat boots. She wore her dark red lipstick and she was pleased with her image. 

Pietro nodded in approval at her outfit as he drove them to school.  
"You look very beautiful sister." He said sweetly.

"Thank you Pietro." She responded softly. 

Once at school Pietro walked her to their locker and she felt eyes on her. She wanted to hide but Pietro shook his head at her. Being twins and all it was often that they could feel each others discomfort. He could read her easily, just like a familiar story. 

"They stare because you're changing into a beautiful woman." Pietro whispered to her. She smiled gently as his words. 

She felt an arm on her shoulder and saw it was her friend Bruce. He was quite the scientist and they had bonded over their social status. Both were shy and quiet, plus she loved listening to him explain anything scientific. 

"Hey there Bruce." She looked at him and he gawked slightly. 

"Since when did you decide to wear makeup?" He asked. 

"Well I think I look nice like this, what do you think?" Wanda asked. 

"Yes it's a nice change. You look beautiful either way." Bruce replied. 

Pietro nodded, "Your friend is smart." 

Pietro left them soon after and Bruce headed to class with Wanda. She noticed that Steve Rogers was with a new guy. The guy had dark hair that was pulled into a small bun, plus he was all muscles. He was really attractive and he was starring right at Wanda. Though Wanda didn't swing that way. She was definitely bisexual with the amount of dreams she had about Selena Gomez. 

"Who is that?" She whispered to Bruce as they passed them. 

"Oh that's Steve Rogers friend from childhood or something. I think his name is Bucky? He just moved back." Bruce explained. 

Wanda nodded at the new information as they enter their Physics class. The teacher was Mr. Stark who seemed to adore her and Bruce. Bruce claimed he didn't have a crush on Mr. Stark but Wanda knew he did. The way Bruce stared at Mr. Stark's ass during lectures gave him away. Mr. Stark was one of the youngest teacher so in a year it'd be legal for the two to date. When she told Bruce that he had just blushed and shook his head. 

Mr. Stark pulled Wanda aside after greeting Bruce with a wink. Others began to filter in and Wanda noticed Steve and Bucky come in. 

"Wanda, I see you've gotten a make over." Mr. Stark commented. He look slightly angry, maybe protective? 

"Yes?" Wanda said questioningly. 

"If any of these guys even makes a comment and I will have their heads. I want you to know that I'll be here for you." Mr. Stark said before adding his signature wink. "Now go over to Bruce and keep him company." 

She nodded with a slight blush before walking over to Bruce. He grinned at her, he must of overheard their conversation. 

"He's such a good guy." Bruce commented dreamily and Wanda laughed. 

She didn't notice that Natasha Romanov had walked in. Natasha had always been rude to Wanda. She had ruined countless of Wanda's relationships. Wanda felt resentment towards her and her friends. Though she did like Jean Grey. Jean always smiled at her so sweetly and had never been rude to her. 

"Natasha is looking at you." Bruce murmured. 

Wanda looked up and Natasha was looking her up and down. Wanda figured it was in disgust, why else would the head cheerleader even look at you? Natasha was so beautiful and perfect but any thoughts of Natasha were ruined by how mean she was. Then Wanda noticed that trailing behind her was Jean. Jean smiled at her and Wanda blushed immediately. Natasha noticed the blush and looked at Jean who was shrugging innocently. The bell rang and both cheerleaders rushed to their seats. 

Mr. Stark gave the first day talk before asking a volunteer. The girls were trying so hard to get his attention but he only had eyes for Wanda and Bruce. 

"Okay Bruce. I choose you."

After that class the day passed pretty quickly. Natasha found the time to call Wanda's new fashion an improvement but she still said it rudely. Bucky introduced himself and Wanda decided he would be a good friend. Jean invited her and Pietro to her house party. 

That night Pietro and Wanda got ready for the back to school party. Wanda did her makeup again and put on a red dress with a v-neck. Her brother chuckled and nodded at her.

"Looking fine sunshine." He commented. 

"Thanks, you too." She said as they got into Pietro's car. 

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. As the approached the house they could hear loud music. Jean motioned for them to come inside and to Wanda's distaste the house was filled with jocks and cheerleaders. 

Jean saw the look and giggled. "Don't feel bad cutie, I invited you for good reason." Jean said in a tipsy fashion. 

Jean had on a mini dress that showed off her curves and her perfect body. Her heels made her a bit taller than usual. Wanda couldn't help but stare and blush at Jean. 

"Why's that?" Wanda asked not noticing Pietro slipping away. 

Jean didn't respond but just pulled her closer. "Look at you, you are starring at me." She murmured hotly into Wanda's ear.

Wanda gulped and Jean pulled Wanda into the kitchen before hopping up onto the counter. Jean pulled Wanda closer so Wanda was standing in between her legs. 

"Are you drunk Jean?" Wanda asked her body stiff.

"Oh no! I've only had one beer. I just needed a bit of liquid courage to do something I've been thinking about for awhile." Jean said blushing. 

Wanda relaxed and look at the beautiful girl in front of her. "What's going on then?" She asked. 

Jean leaned closer before gently reaching up and caressing Wanda's jaw. She ran her thumb over Wanda's red lips and Wanda gasped her eyes shutting.

"Wanda can I k-" Jean was interrupted by an angry redhead. 

"Jean! What the fuck are you doing?" Natasha was suddenly pulling the two away. Wanda stumbled back her body bumping a counter roughly. 

"Nat, I thought you were upstairs playing truth or dare?" Jean said calmly though her pretty eyes looked fearful.

"I decided to come get some water but instead I found this freak-"

"Don't you call her that!" Jean said defending Wanda. 

"Why you got the hots for her or something?" Natasha said grinning evilly. "You know that your place on the cheerleading squad could easily be replaced.."

Natasha pretended to think, "Lets see Sharon... Or maybe Anna?" 

Wanda saw Jean's confidence crumpling. The beautiful girl with the auburn hair looked ready to cry and Wanda decided to fix this. 

"It's my fault. I was forcing myself into her, Jean was just too nice to say no. Isn't that right Jean?" Wanda said incriminating herself. 

Jean looked at Wanda guilty before nodded, "Yeah I didn't want to hurt your feelings." 

Wanda felt a pain in her chest but knew that Jean loved cheerleading and she deserved her spot on the squad. Wanda didn't want Jean to give up get social status for her. Though maybe Jean had just been caught up in the moment.

Natasha didn't look completely convinced but she nodded anyway.  
"That's what I thought you did." She practically snarled. Though Wanda didn't see the jealousy in her eyes.

Natasha walked up to her. She was wearing a tight black body suit with gold heels. She looked amazing but how she treated Jean didn't leave Wanda's mind. 

Natasha grabbed Wanda's face in her hands while running a palm down her chest. She palmed Wanda's chest harshly with lust in her eyes. She grinned wickedly when Wanda's eyes fluttered momentarily. Wanda pushed away almost immediately her eyes wide and slightly fearful. 

Without another word Wanda rushed from the room leaving a confused but grinning Natasha and a frowning Jean. Out within the party she saw everyone having fun and she just desperately wanted to go home. Pietro was dancing with Clint and she didn't want to interrupt that. She sighed before running upstairs until she saw a room with Jean's name on the door. 

She rushed in finding an empty room. Inside the walls were a soft pink and the bedspread was sparkly and silver. She dove into the bed covering herself with a throw blanket. Jean had lots of book and some art too. She never knew Jean had such interesting taste. She sighed ignoring the loud sounds of the party, she hoped Jean wouldn't mind she was in here. 

She cuddled into the bed while shutting her eyes but it's wasn't long before the door creaked open. Wanda looked up to see Jean walking in looking frustrated. When she saw Wanda though the look lifted and instead a blush was replaced. 

"Thank you what you did, I really appreciated it." Jean said sounding shy. 

"I know how much cheerleading means to you Jean." Wanda said a blush of her own coloring her cheeks. 

Jean shifted her weight from one foot to the other with a small smile. She was so adorable and it did things to Wanda.

"What were you going to do earlier?" Wanda asked a smile drifting onto her face. 

Jean blushed even dark somehow and mumbled something.

"What's that sweetie?" Wanda asked sitting up. 

"Kiss you. I really wanted to kiss you." Jean confessed.

"I wish you would have." Wanda said softly and watched as Jean looked up. Jean walked over to her bedroom door and locked it. Jean's eyes were full of lust and she was strutting towards her quickly. 

Jean climbed onto the bed like a cat on the prowl. Wanda couldn't get over how sexy it was. Her cleavage was hanging down and was so perky that Wanda had to stop herself from reaching out. 

Jean attacked Wanda's lips pushing her into the bed. There was something frantic about the longing in the kiss. Wanda groaned into it when Jean nipped her lips. 

"Jean, ah fuck." Wanda gasped out when Jean moved to her neck. 

"Wanda you fucking killed me today walking around in those knee high socks." Jean whispered against her ear.

Wanda moaned and Jean's hands roamed her body. She tugged at the dress and Wanda moved to let Jean pull it over her head. 

Wanda was left in her high heels and underwear. She was wearing a lacy red thong with a matching bra. Her body was smooth and pale, and Jean couldn't seem to get enough. She leaned back so she could see the full picture. Seeing Jean stare at her so lustfully was going to be the end of Wanda. 

"I'm going to give you the time of your-" Jean said before being cut off by a knock at the door. 

"Jean, you in there? Wanna come play a game with us?" Natasha said cheerfully. 

"No I'm kinda busy," Jean called out as Wanda left a hickey on her neck. She could hardly keep her voice even. 

"With who?" Natasha growled out. 

"Nobody, can't a girl get some privacy in her own home." Jean responded sounding annoyed. 

There was no response and the pair figured she left. 

The mood was kinda ruined despite how wet both girls were. They sighed before laying down and cuddling. Wanda rested her head against Jean's chest and sighed. 

"Why is Natasha acting like this? I know she hates me but why so much?" Wanda asked Jean. 

"I'm not sure. It's confusing me too." Jean mumbled. 

"I know we can't date because it could ruin your reputation but thanks for being so nice to me." Wanda said eyes glistening.

"Aw don't cry baby, you know I would love to take you out. I just, I love cheerleading and my reputation..." Jean said crestfallen. 

What they didn't know was that Natasha was listening, and Natasha wasn't happy. She was about to knock but she heard Wanda speak. 

"Wait, you aren't dating anyone are you?" Wanda asked.

"Oh I'm dating Sam but we can have this right? You'll be my dirty little secret.." Jean said loving the idea. 

Wanda stood up grabbing her dress and sliding it back on. Natasha heard rustling and wondered what could possibly be going on.. 

"Oh no I will not help you cheat on Sam Wilson! You just cheated! I can't believe this! I let you cheat on Sam! I can't believe this! I'm not going to be some fucking cheater! He doesn't deserve this!" Wanda was rambling angrily. 

"Wanda! Wanda calm down! It's okay! Think of what we could have!" Jean begged touching Wanda's arm. 

Natasha felt a smile etching it's way onto her face. She felt her admiration for Wanda growing. 

"No! I will not do this with you! I'm sorry Jean." Wanda sighed looking down. "Jean. Look, you are beautiful and sweet. You have a killer body and I respect you but I also respect Sam. Would you have a guy be your dirty little secret?" 

"Well no-" Jean began. 

"See? Just because you like girls and guys doesn't mean you can have both at the same time. I'm sorry Jean but I can't do this to Sam.. it's wrong. If he was okay with it, then sure, but I know Sam and he cares about you. Figure this out because I'm not going to kiss you when you are taken." Wanda felt like crying as she fixed her hair and went to the door. 

Jean tried to tell her to stop but she wasn't listening. She was too upset but the fact she had not said no. Of course one of the main cheerleaders would have a boyfriend! She grumbled angrily while pushing away a tear. Her cheeks were flushed and she felt like she was overheating. 

She didn't notice Natasha following her as she stumbled outside the front door before realizing she had no way to get home. She sighed plopping down on the grass and almost crying. She wanted to go home and pout. 

Behind her Natasha stood watching the girl wordlessly. 

"Do you want a ride home?" Natasha asked. 

"From who?" Wanda asked looking at the redhead standing behind her. Natasha was starring at her with some sort of gentleness she had never seen. 

"Me?" Natasha asked back with a smirk. "Who else Fr- I mean Wanda?" 

"Why would I let the head cheerleader who makes fun of me drive me home?" Wanda asked incredibly confused. 

She looked at the redhead with suspicion. Natasha had some of the most brilliant green eyes Wanda had ever seen. If Wanda didn't know better she would easily of developed a crush on her. She had plump pink lips and looked absolutely beautiful in her dress. Wanda rendered her irresistible. Though Natasha was definitely straight from the rumors of her and Steve. 

Natasha was taking her time with answering before she finally came up with an idea. 

"I know I'm mean to you a lot but I just want to help. If you don't let me drive you... I'll tell the whole school that it wasn't you who forced Jean and that Jean is a raving lesbian." Natasha smirked. 

"Wh-what? That would kill Jean why would you do that?" Wanda said through glassy eyes. 

"Because I know what happened tonight and I feel sorry for you Wanda. She hurt you and you didn't deserve that. I'll keep your secret, as long as you let me drive you home." Natasha explained looking down at the other girl. 

"But Jean-"

"Forget your precious Jean. You could do better. C'mon," Natasha held out a hand to Wanda. 

"Okay. I don't trust you but okay." Wanda said taking the hand. 

Natasha was surprisingly strong and easily pulled Wanda up. Wanda stood and she went to pull her hand away. Natasha seemed to not be willing to let go. Wanda wondered if maybe that was just her imagination. 

Natasha led her to her car. She held the door open for Wanda and Wanda was extremely surprised. Natasha didn't seem drunk, in fact she seemed completely sober. Wanda couldn't understand why Natasha was being so nice. Something inside wished it was like this all the time but she knew she needed to be rational. 

Natasha pulled up to Wanda's house and glanced over at the other girl. Wanda was watching her with suspicion before she finally cracked a smile. 

"I don't know why you are being so nice but thank you." Wanda mumbled out softly. She felt shy all of a sudden. She had all of Natasha's attention and knowing those green eyes were looking at her made her feel something. 

"I think you said something similar to Jean tonight, and Wanda... You don't need to thank me for this. I'm not doing you some crazy favor. I wanted to do this." Natasha said before nibbling on that plump bottom lip. 

"But why?" Wanda asked playing with one of the rings on her index finger. 

"Classified information darling." Natasha said cheekily. 

Wanda blushed immediately and looked down.

"Man, does it feel good to cause that blush," Natasha commented only causing it to become a darker shade.

Wanda unbuckled her seat belt before clumsily rushing from the car. 

"Thanks for the ride. Bye N-Natasha." Wanda said already shutting her car down. 

As she walked away she could hear Natasha's laugh and she wondered what was going on. Was Natasha Romanov flirting with her?


End file.
